Red Eyes
by Desodus
Summary: Jaune takes an unsuspecting turn during the night and enters a life-changing situation. Hopefully he doesn't die.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual property showcased here, except maybe bits and pieces, but not the whole pie.**

**I RAGRET NOTHING WRITING THIS!**

**I do regret misspelling 'regret' though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaune tucked his hands deeper in the pocket of his hoodie as he quickly made his way through the dark streets of Vale.<p>

He had been out this night to pick up something that was currently ducked safely under his arm, squished against his body and hidden as best as possible.

The rectangular object was one of his most prized obsessions, but also the source of his eternal shame; it was a book.

But not just any book, no.

It was the final book of the Ninjas of Love Trilogy; _Ninjas of Love: The Daimyo's Fury_

So you could see why Jaune didn't want people to see him with particular book in his hands, let alone his teammates.

Man, if there was one way to look even worse to your teammates than losing every single spar, than getting caught with this book was it.

All Jaune had to do now was sneak back into his room without waking any of his teammates...

A lot easier said than done.

Jaune shivered slightly from the cold, his breath misting as he exhaled.

It was kinda hard seeing properly with the streetlamps out.

Squinting into the dark; if memory served him right, there was an alleyway that cuts through the block and leads right to the airship platforms, it was just too dark to truly tell.

He gave the area one last cursory glance to make sure he was in the right direction before heading down the alley.

Shivering again as the wind blew by, sending chills skittering down his back. He shifted the position of his newly bought book and placed it inside the pouch of his hoodie now.

The only sound was of his breathing, and footsteps.

**CLANG**

Jaune whirled around at the sudden loud noise, but there was nothing there, just some trash cans, one of the lids rolled by before stopping at his foot.

Jaune kicked the offending piece of metal away with another loud CLANG before giving his head a shake; there was nothing to be scared of... though it wouldn't hurt if he ran all the way to the airship docks.

Yeah, better if he ran.

So Jaune began sprinting full throttle down the alley; not because he was scared of the dark, , no, totally not that, but because his teammates would wonder where he was and he didn't want to make them worry.

Yeah, that was it.

Jaune huffed as he ran, before skidding to a sudden stop, a look of surprise and shock upon his face.

Before him was an unfamiliar sight, instead of the alleyway opening outwards and exiting into the main street in front of the airship docks, he was currently gazing blankly at a brick wall.

It appears that he had taken a wrong turn.

He sighed as he rested his head against the brick wall, taking a moment to catch his breath.

taking a look around him, there wasn't anything to be actually afraid of; a pile of refuse in a corner, some old cardboard boxes, a shadow with glowing red eyes staring back at him, some mo-

Wait...

Jaune broke out in a cold sweat, his eyes remained rooted to what was in front of him.

He had to check.

He needed to make sure.

But he didn't for the love of Monty want to.

He forced his head to move, to turn and face the place where the deepest shadows lay.

And to his horror, the glowing red eyes were there, but now, they were accompanied by listening white fang.

Whatever it was gave a hiss.

Jaune screamed shrilly.

He was still screaming when he felt himself get tackled and struck the wall behind him.

His scream cut off as his head struck the wall squarely, causing him to choke back his cries of terror.

He looked up as whatever held him bent over, scared stiff as white canines lengthened and closed in on his neck.

_'Move, move move!'_

But his body failed to respond and Jaune felt the sharp teeth pierce his neck.

Jaune tried to cry out in pain, but for some reason there was no strength in his body, not even his throat was obeying his mind.

He could only let out a gurgle as he felt the teeth work into his neck. He could physically feel his blood being siphoned from his body.

His vision was tightening and tunnelling, blackness creeping from the corners of sight. He couldn't feel his body, he didn't even have the strength to be scared anymore.

As dark sports began to overtake his vision, that was when the clouds parted and moonlight shined down upon him, bathing the alleyway in dim light.

Jaune finally had a good view of what was currently sinking its fangs into him;

It was a girl, a little girl, she couldn't have looked a day over ten with long blonde hair that fell past her waist.

That was the last thing he saw as everything blissfully turned black.

* * *

><p>she felt the boy die in her arms, her breathing evening after the meal as she retracted her head to inspect her victim.<p>

It had been too long since her last feeding. She had almost ripped the boy limb from limb in her near-feral state.

Now there was only the need to get rid of the body, but that was simple, since the Grimm came into existence, a simple dumping of the body into the Emerald Forest and some beowolf would probably come munch on th-

She stopped, her ears perking.

Eyes widened in shock.

It was supposed to be impossible, a one-in-a-million chance.

she almost burst out loud with laughter at the absurdness of the sudden situation.

The sound of the beat thumping in her ear.

Searching the boy, she found a scroll with the Beacon insignia and a paperback novel in a brown paper bag.

Inspecting the book in the bag. "You naughty boy" she said as she placed the book back in its place inside his hoodie pouch and returned the scroll back into his jean pocket, she easily hefted his body as she bent her knees in preparation of scaling the alley wall in one jump.

She jumped into the air... well, more like she _tried_ to jump into the air, but she only cleared several centimetres of air before falling back down, almost collapsing with the weight of the boy on her.

It appears she was still lacking much of her original power.

It seems that only left the hard way then...

She turned around and began to half drag, half carry the boy's body.

* * *

><p>Jaune screamed as he came awake, his sudden movements caused him to fall out of his seat and land upon the floor, directly on top of a book.<p>

He peeled the book from his face and realized that it was the Ninjas of Love book he had gone out to buy.

It took him a moment to realized that he was in fact, not in an alleyway currently getting the life-juice sucked out of him, but he was- had- been sitting on one of the pews in a familiar airship.

He looked around, there were a couple other people on the airship with him, and a couple of them were giving him weird looks, causing him to redden.

He winced as he felt a twinge of pain upon his neck.

His neck!

Jaune brought a hand up to his neck, but he only found smooth skin there, no punctures at all. He even brought out his scroll and activated the camera function to make sure; though he was slightly pale, he looked none the worse for wear.

He was extremely tired though.

After the initial shock had receded, Jaune sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, the events in the alleyway seemingly nothing more than a bad dream.

* * *

><p>Jaune didn't remember how he made it back to his dorm room, but by this point, he was far from caring; it was late into the night and Jaune was feeling extremely tired right, more so than ever before.<p>

Making sure the book was well hidden underneath a corner of his mattress, Jaune plopped into his bed without another care, not even remembering to change into his onesie as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jaune woke up feeling tired, in fact, he felt more so than the previous night; he felt sluggish, like his body was encased in gelatine.<p>

He squinted at the sunlight filtering into the room before looking away, blinking back spots from his eyes.

He also didn't remember the sunlight being that strong.

Assuming everything stemmed from the fact that he had gotten back late, and so, had less sleep than usual, he took a glance around the room and found it empty except for himself.

Wondering where the rest of his team was, his eyes came across a folded letter beside his bed.

Picking it up, Jaune scanned the note before crumpling it up and throwing it away.

He now had to shower and get dressed before meeting the NPR of JNPR for breakfast.

Once he was done cleaning himself, he began getting dressed, he was adjusting his tie when he heard a knock at his door.

"Gimme a second!" Jaune called as he grabbed his bag and scroll.

Once with everything, he went and answered the door.

"Morning, Vomit Boy" It was Yang standing on the other side.

But Yang looked... different to Jaune, he didn't understand why.

Oh, he knew she was beautiful, but today, for some reason, he _truly _looked at her.

He couldn't stop himself from examining her figure more in-depth, from her head to her toes. He saw her fair skin, the way her thigh-high socks just barely didn't reach the bottom of her skirt, creating a "absolute zone' of visible unblemished thigh, her hourglass figure, her sizable... gauntlets, her lilac eyes filled with humor, her carefully maintained golden hair, and her rosy cheeks.

But none of that drew his attention like her neck, which was usually covered by her orange scarf, was now left bare in her school uniform.

Jaune's eyes tracked their way to the junction just where her neck and shoulder met.

He didn't understand why, but he felt the compulsion to run his tongue over that spot, to feel her shudder as he tasted her skin, as he felt the heartbeat that pumped precious blood through the rest of her body.

Suddenly, the thought of blood made him salivate, almost uncontrollably.

Jaune clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the drool as he suddenly came back to Remnant. His jaw ached like someone had just given him a good uppercut.

He blink in confusion at his body's reaction to seeing Yang. Before blushing as a look of surprise and shame crossed his face before he readjusted his eyes back upwards. An apology upon his lips as he opened his mouth.

But it died in his throat as he saw her expression; it was almost trance-like. Her eyes had become were somewhat dull as her own wandered up and down Jaune's body, the beginning of a flush creeping across her face as she bit her lip.

"Yang? Remnant to Yang?" Jaune asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" Yang intoned slowly, before she gave a shake of her head, as if waking up from a dream, her eyes focusing back on Jaune's. "Sorry Vomit Boy, mind blanked, must be because its Monday"

she gave smile as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if the illustrious team JNPR wanted to eat breakfast with the beautiful members of Team RWBY"

"Well, the rest of my team is already in the caf..."

"Then why are you still here?" Yang asked, her eyebrows scrunching slightly.

"Slept in" Jaune answered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, then come with the rest of my team" Yang offered.

""Yeah, sure" Jaune said as he moved out of his room.

He had expected Yang to move back to make room for him, but when he turned back from closing his door, he found her directly in front of him, almost pressed up again him.

Jaune scrunched himself back as far as possible, trying to phase back through his dorm room.

"There was an inquisitive look on Yang's face.

"There's something different about you" she noted, held tilted to the side in thought. "But I just can't seemed to put my finger on it..."

"What?" Jaune asked .

"Never mind, probably just my imagination" Yang said with a shrug as she turned from Jaune and made her way back across the hall to her own room.

She opened the door just enough to stick her head in;

"You guys ready? The others are already eating breakfast at the cafeteria"

"Yep!" Jaune heard Ruby chirp from the other side of the door.

A second later, Team Ruby's dorm door opened fully to reveal its occupants.

Once more, Jaune was assaulted with a severe ache in his jaw as the members of Team RWBY stepped into the hallway where he waited.

The ache increased in severity as each one of them stepped out and Ruby closed the door behind herself.

Jaune was forced to cradle and massage his jaw along the way to the cafe, keeping quiet as the four girls talked amongst themselves.

"Is there something wrong, Jaune?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jaune looked up from his rubbing to see Blake looking at him. He shook his head. "Nothing, my jaw just hurts"

He winced as he rotated his jaw.

"Oh, did you eat too much candy?" Ruby asked with a look of worry.

"No, it started hurting this morning" Jaune answered as he rubbed his jaw again.

"Hey, maybe Weiss can make you an icepack!" Ruby suggested as she turned to her partner with a smile.

"I am NOT using my precious dust to make the buffoon an ice pack" Weiss declared, crossing her arms and giving her leader a deadpanned look.

Ruby frowned at her.

"It's fine" Jaune said, stepping into the conversation before the situation escalated into an argument with Weiss. "I'll just get an icepack from the nurse before class starts"

Team RWBY plus Jaune arrived at the cafeteria and easily found their friends; the one place in the room with a stack of pancakes that towered over everyone's heads.

The four girls went and entered the line for service at the counter, while Jaune sat down beside Pyrrha, not feeling all that hungry at the moment.

"Are you not feeling well, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, concern in her eyes.

"Nah" Jaune answered, waving away her concerns. "My jaw's been killing me all morning, I think I'm going to need some ice though..."

Jaune trailed off as his eyes were drawn down from Pyrrha's eyes to her neck.

Her very swan-like neck.

Jaune visibly jolted in his seat as he mentally slapped himself out of his perusal of Pyrrha's neck.

He began to shake his head like a dog drying itself.

"Are you all right, Jaune" Pyrrha asked again as she closed in on his personal space and placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him still.

She made him level with her and began to inspect his face, not realising she was the cause of his discomfort.

Jaune hurriedly pushed her hands away, though he felt guilty for such force on Pyrrha, who was just trying to help.

But he had to get away.

Right now!

"Sorrygottagotothenurse'soffice!"

Jaune had a hand clamped over his mouth as he sprung from his seat and ran out the cafeteria, shouting over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So ah... this happened because I was replaying Tsukihime, and I came across the scene where a girl was attacked by a vampire and transformed into a fully fledged one out of all odds.<strong>

**So like my new plan, I will focus on short snippets and drabbles, though I will eventually get back to writing actual chapters and full blown stories as well.**

**Oh yeah! What the hell is with the attention my JaunexCinder story got? ****Man, you guys loved it apparently, and also really really really want a continuation of the story...**

**I'm not saying I got something in the works...**

**But I got something in the works. **

**ALso, for those that care, I will be rewriting Jaune: The Gamer. My hiatus from it, and my new perspective on writing is making new things possible, so I will be re-doing that story and it is _indeed_ an actual story with continuous chapters and arcs and stuff.**

**In regards to The Outsider's Mark, I had a complete chapter written, but I scrapped it and am now restarting it, that will probably get updated in about a few weeks due to midterms coming up.**

**So yeah, sorry for the long Author's note, I hope people enjoyed this, and I hope everyone has a good day!**

**Sincerely,**

**Desodus**


End file.
